A Very Ozian Lurinemas
by Dimpled
Summary: A group of friends are setting up a christmas party when magic occurs, sending them into a strange land that contains more than they expected. With monkeys, princes, and enchantments along the way, the group must find a way to save themselves and others a


**I just wanted a way to show you guys how much I appreciate all of you and what an honor it is to write alongside you, with you, and for you. Merry Christmas/Lurinemas/Hannukah/Kawanza!**

* * *

NiaTheWickedLover stood back and studied the presents she'd wrapped. Was that everyone? It seemed so. Everyone was coming over for a Lurinemas party, so everything needed to be perfect. Musicgal3 smiled from across the room and playfully threw a wad of wrapping paper at her.

"Almost done, Nia? Or do Maddy and I have to wait on you forever?" Nia blushed and picked up a pile of presents.

"Sorry," She huffed as she handed them to Maddy. "Glinda had such a long wish list." She wiped her forehead and looked over at the writers over by the Christmas tree. Exotic Peach Blossom, Heatqueen, and ComingAndGoingByBubble were all at work hanging up the glistening ornaments of the season.

"Hey guys?" Heatqueen called out. "Who's got the star?"

The front door opened and Hollybush came in as if called, carefully holding the beautiful golden star in two shaking hands. "Here it is. Hurry, someone help me!"

Bubble ran across the room and grabbed it hastily. "Goodness, Holly. You didn't even think it would be this heavy?" She lifted one eyebrow.

Holly shrugged. "I thought it looked light enough."

They pulled out the ladder and Holly stepped up to gingerly place the star on top. "Is it straight enough?"

Everyone in the room quickly nodded, before the front door opened again. Fermataoso walked in with several grocery bags in her arms. "Hey guys? Where do I put this...Uh, is that supposed to be straight?" She pointed a finger at the star which looked as if it would fall any second. Bubble and Musicgal3 both elbowed her in the sides.

Holly threw her hands up and sighed. "I give up. Someone else do this."

Maddy patted her on the back. "Come on, let's go find Elphaba. Maybe she could enchant it or something."

Bubble nodded and giggled. "You know, I think it looks better that way. If you tilt your head to the right, it looks like it could be from Whoville."

Heatqueen pulled a book from a shelf and smiled. "I found an enchantment book. It says that if you rub the cover and say a wish, it will come true." She rubbed the cover feverishly.

HC247 walked into the room with a crying Glinda right behind her.

"What's up with her?" Peach asked, standing up from her tilted position.

"She wanted her family to come home for Christmas. But right now, that doesn't look so good. They wanted to come, but they got stuck in a blizzard and had to stay in Gillikin for the night."

"It...w-will take them HOURS to g-get here!" Glinda sobbed into Peach's shirt. "Everything now is ruined! RUINED! I wish there was no Lurinemas! I wish I was smarter! I wish...I wish...I wish my hair was BLACK!"

The whole room gasped.

Heatqueen stopped rubbing the cover, her mouth falling open. She closed it again and gulped, slowly walking it back to the shelf. "Let's just get back to getting ready for the party."

Suddenly, a wind picked up and blew the book right out of her hand.

As the writers and Glinda turned, the gust of wind erupted around the room, sending pots and pans crashing and doors swinging by themselves. Eyes darted around to all four corners of the beautifully decorated room,The girls screamed and kicked as it surrounded them. The tree flew off of its stand and crashed through the window. The room spun and spun and it seemed to be lifting.

"HELP!" The girls looked up from their hiding places to see Bubble's body flying out the swinging door. Maddy did her best to stand and grabbed her arm before she went out.

"We're in a cyclone!" Bubble shrieked. Tears ran down her cheeks and Maddy struggled to hold her closer. Her feet shuffled across the wooden floor, desperately fighting against the wind that surrounded them.

Both girls screamed as it became too much, and they flew out the door and into the twirls of wind. Holly flew up and went towards the door herself before everything stopped and the door slammed shut hard just before she hit it.

Everything stopped.

Everything was still.

Musicgal3 looked up and wiped her sweaty forehead. "What happened to Bubble and Maddy?"

Silence became the spell around the destroyed room.

Fermataoso stood in shaking knees, making her way to the door to check on her friend. "Holly's knocked out."

The writers stood slowly and stretched. Checking on each other, they searched around the room for missing items and decorations they could save.

"Where are we?" Nia asked, her bottom lip trembling.

All eyes went to the window, which showed sunny fields and no snow at all. The curtains had been ripped right off their hinges and covered a figure on the floor. Nia tiptoed over and gently pulled the curtains away, before letting out an awful scream.

"What?" The others groaned.

Nia stared at the girl on the floor. "Your hair!"

The figure gave a muffled sound, before slowly sitting up. Dark curls covered the face, before two delicate hands moved them out of their way.

The most beautiful of faces showed from beneath,and the girl stood and stumbled to the mirror before letting out a scream of her own.

"MY HAIR!" The girl was Glinda...and then it wasn't. The blue eyes and blonde eyebrows, the perfect body and the pink outfit were the same, but instead of soft golden curls lay a thick black mess on her head.

"My hair is black!" Glinda pressed a hand to her heart, stumbling back against the fireplace. "My hair...my hair is...my hair is...bl-bl-bl-black?"

All girls stood and surveyed the room before Heatqueen let out a sigh. "Okay. Let me go see what the damage is."

She went outside for only a moment before rushing back in. "It's warm!"

HC247 took Glinda by the hand and led the rest of the girls outside.

It was beautiful. A warm, sunny climate heated them down to their bones and bubbling springs protruded from purple mountains. Wildflowers were everywhere, cloaking the fields in a veil of summer.

But nearby lay the oddest sight. A sign that alerted the other far more than it should. In turn, their faces went white with fear as they read it.

BY ORDER OF THE TIGGULAR KINGDOM,

ALL WHO TRESPASS HERE

WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT.

SIGNED BY THE KING

Musicgal3 glanced around. "We have to get out of here."

The other nodded before rushing back into the house. Heatqueen pulled out the book and rubbed the cover.

"Please, take us home!"

Nothing happened.

"I'm guessing that we can't go back the way we came," Peach said. "And we can't just leave Maddy and Bubble out there all alone. They have families, too."

"Holly will need something for her head." Heatqueen added.

Glinda wiped a tear. "My hair." She sniffed. She picked up a messy curl with the tips of her fingers before letting out another sob.

"And I need hair dye."

Heatqueen grabbed food, water, and the spellbook and shoved them in a backpack before taking Glinda's hand. "Come on, it sounds like we have work to do."

Holly stirred soon after, and as she became able to walk again, the seven girls set out to find medical care, hair dye, their friends, and especially a way out.

* * *

**Wow. Random. But I'm actually excited to continue this. If you weren't in this chapter, just wait! They haven't met anyone in this strange land yet...:)**


End file.
